


Fire and Water

by mrsmischief



Series: Partners [4]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gyms, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fourth part of my Magnus series, which I've decided to simply call "Partners". Shower, you, and Magnus. What plot? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Water

One of the few pros of being a rather young detective in Ystad was definitely the gym. The gym that was reserved for the Ystad police department three times a week: on Monday evenings (are you nuts?), Thursday afternoons (when you're all working...), and Sunday evenings (that'll do). And, since you and Magnus Martinsson, your partner (and occasional lover), were the only two members of staff who weren't yet past the milestone of way-too-old-and-tired, you were almost always the only ones who actually used the gym. Just like today.

You had got there after him, and when you had stepped inside the small gym, Magnus had already been hard at work, lifting weights and then continuing on his usual routine. You had started with your warm up on the treadmill after a cheerful hello and a smile from him, and, to your disappointment, found yourself unable to focus. Usually you could, easily even, but today... There was something, something that kept your mind off of what you were doing. Maybe it was his sweaty body and the small grunts he let out every now and then as he struggled to do better than last time, to beat himself, but in that process only managed to remind you of another kind of exercise you two had excelled at lately, the kind that required two naked bodies and nothing more. It was that one curly lock of hair that clung to his forehead, just like when he was on top of you in bed, and the panting huffs of breath he released, and the flexing muscles of his arms... Yeah, focusing just wasn't an option anymore.

You managed to get through your own exercise with at least moderate results, but saying that you felt great and happy with your so-called progress would have been taking it too far. You had simply dragged yourself through it all, mind completely off the track, despite of the need that was building inside you more and more, burning bright and scorching you from the inside, begging you to do something about it. And there was only one thing you could do, one thing you wanted to do...

Instead of going to the women's locker rooms after finishing, you followed Magnus to the men's side.

You gave him a couple of minutes before you opened the door, hearing the water running already. Hesitantly, suddenly realising what you were doing - not only going to the wrong place but _taking charge_ , making the first move, starting it again - you stepped inside, looking around and locating the showers behind the corner. You walked closer.

His body was wet from the shower, the constant flow of water had made his blond curls drenched, turned them into a mess that was now clinging to his scalp. You watched the transparent liquid, the way it ran down his naked body... The muscles were clearly visible, the rough ridges and the softer planes all there for your eyes to see. Magnus. In all his glory. Wow... You stopped, quietly standing there in the doorway, watching him.

Magnus stood still under the running water for a while, eyes closed and body simply receiving the warmth from the water. When he seemed to have had enough, he turned around and grabbed the soap, beginning to spread it all over his body. This new angle gave you a _marvellous_ view of him and especially that tight backside... You bit down on your lip to hold in the lusty whimper burning in your throat, eyes following his every movement as he lathered and rinsed the soap. 

His mouth opened then, the first syllables quiet enough so your ears did not catch them. After a few words, however, he gained more confidence and you heard his voice, ringing clearly in the echoing space as he sung and wound his fingers into his wet hair, rubbing the shampoo into the curls.

_"Soft lips are open, them knuckles are pale_  
 _Feels like you're dying, you're dying..._  
 _You... Your sex is on fire"_

His voice was much more beautiful than you had imagined, at least now when he was - or thought he was - alone. No peer pressure, no audience, or so he thought. His singing voice was clear, but with a slight raw edge to it, perfect for the song he was performing with such a deep emotion. You saw your chance there, and moved as quickly and silently as you could, discarding your clothes onto the floor.

He jumped when he felt your arms wrap around his body, but soon enough his body recognised the familiar touch, and he chuckled as he turned his head.  

" _But it's not forever, it's just tonight..._ " he sang to you as he turned around and leaned down to kiss you.  
"Did you get lost?" he asked, a wide grin on his face. "As far as I know, and I should know, you're female, not male."  
"No, I know exactly where I am," you replied, licking your lips at the sight of him, your fingers running down his torso, caressing him and making him shiver as the tips of your fingers slithered down his stomach, down to his length which was already hardening simply by the sight of your naked body.

Your hand wrapped around his hardening flesh, slowly pumping your fingers along it while your eyes found his. You  stared into the blue orbs for a moment, silent communication running in the humid air like electricity. _Be careful girl, water conducts electricity and I'm not sure your heart can handle it_ , your mind told you, but you didn't listen. Instead, you wrapped your free hand around his neck, fingers entwining into those tight curls at the back of his neck as you pulled him closer, lips to your lips. You felt the white bubbliness of the shampoo still there, but didn't care when tongue met tongue, skin pressed on skin and your hand still moved up and down, up and down, until he moaned into your mouth and pulled your hand away.

His erection, now throbbing and hot for you, didn't have to suffer without touch for long, for soon he had lifted you up and pushed you against the wall, your legs wrapped around his waist and his hard cock nudging your entrance and sinking inside you.

"Why did you come here?" he inquired as he thrusted into you for the first time, a small bumping of hips against hips.  
"Was I not allowed?"  
"Technically, no. In practice... yes," he smirked.  
"So what's your... Uhh... Problem?"  
"Nothing, I'm simply being curious... Touch yourself," he murmured against your lips, giving you small nibbles and pecks with each teasing thrust. You raised your eyebrows at him.  
"I'm your senior in ranks, so just do it," he said, smiling a cheeky smile at you until you let one of your hands slide down between your bodies, and caressed yourself. He picked up the pace with his movements then, sinking deeper in you with each quick thrust, and the combination of your wet bodies, the cold tile wall behind you, and the hot water running on you made it all a very interesting and new experience for you. And adding the endorphins from the workout... Heavenly.

Magnus's mouth slowly moved from your lips to your cheek and your jawline, then down to your neck. You were always careful not to leave marks in visible places on each others bodies, so instead of stopping there he moved lower, kissing your collarbone and then the skin below, until he reached your breasts. His lips caught a nipple between them, sucking and licking the hardened little bud. You whimpered quietly as he moved his mouth back up, almost between your breasts. There, slightly on the left side, he began to suck and lick again, and you gasped as your own fingers on your clit followed the rhythm of his tongue and when his mouth made its mark on you, you felt the first waves of your orgasm reaching you, catching you, unaware and unprepared.

You shook in his arms, crying out his name and tugging at his hair, your head thrown back in pleasure as he joined you, his hot seed releasing inside you, both of you moaning each other's names when you found each other's lips again and kissed, kissed until it was all over.

You could barely stand on your own feet when he put you down, so you took the opportunity to lean against him, to touch him more.  
"That was great," you said, kissing his chest.  
"It was, it was..." he agreed as he reached behind him, turning the faucet handle, making the water that still ran on you turn colder. _Much colder._

"What the fuck, Mags?!" you almost screamed, shivering as the icy water hit your skin.  
"I always finish my showers with cold water," he explained, looking at you with that adorable puppy-meets-an-idiotic-man expression on his face. "Why, what's wrong?"  
"I hate cold showers!" you shuddered, then stepped out and grabbed his towel, drying your body hastily and wrapping the comfortable soft warmth of it around you. You watched him as he finished showering, shaking his head and laughing at your reaction.

"Right, Ariel, ready to come on the dry land?" you asked when he finally twisted the faucet to stop the water from running.  
"Can I have my towel?" he asked, stretching out his hand.  
"Nope!"  
You stuck out your tongue at him and grabbed your clothes from the floor, then made your way out of the men's locker rooms. Before you were out of his earshot, you called out for him.  
"See you at work tomorrow, _partner_!"

 


End file.
